Playing For Keeps
by theSilverChef
Summary: Mike has a habit of not thinking before he speaks... Post - LOLA "Hayden Tract"
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I got this idea from when I was watching "Hayden Tract" again the other day (LOLA). I felt the need to explore Dekker's comment a little more... I decided that it's probably one of the worst episodes ever, except for the little Mike Cutter reference. Also, I noticed that in one scene, Connie's name tag says Constance instead of Consuela. Interesting. Anyway, I imagine that this conversation takes place with Connie in her car and Mike finishing things up at the office. Obviously, it's set after Connie's settled into her role in L.A. It's probably the only pointless, "fluff" piece that I will ever write. It's sarcastic and a little confusing (format-wise), but I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything. They belong to Dick Wolf.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>- "Cutter."<p>

- "I had an interesting conversation with Joe Dekker today. He seems to think that I have a habit of going off of the reservation and sabotaging cases to satisfy a social agenda. I believe the term he used was 'loose cannon.' Anyway, I'm sitting here in traffic trying to figure out _where_ he got an idea like that…"

- "Connie, I can explain."

- "You have 30 seconds."

- "We were having dinner, and he asked for a little background on you. It would have been unethical not to give him a glimpse of every facet of your work here in Manhattan, the good _and_ the bad."

- "So, you brought up the Grogan case?"

- "I felt it was apropos."

- "Uh-huh… I'm sensing an ulterior motive, here."

- "It's offensive that you would even think that my intentions were anything other than honorable."

- "Excuse me, did we just meet?"

- "Okay, okay… The truth?"

- "The clock is ticking, Cutter."

- "I may or may not have made a few…misrepresentative remarks. I figured that if things didn't work out for you in California, you would be forced to come back to New York and rescue me from my _intolerable_ misery."

- "I'm going to pretend that you're not completely insane, and that you didn't just admit to sabotage."

- "I'm well on my way to insanity, Connie. Jack's got me paired up with _the_ biggest prick on the planet."

- "So…you're…working with yourself?"

- "I can't take it anymore. He wears this obnoxious cologne; he hates sports… He watches Fox News!"

- "You watch Fox News."

- "Yeah, but I think he watches it for _actual _information, not just to make fun of it. Connie, he calls me 'Mikey', and I swear to God the guy doesn't understand personal space. I'm sworn to uphold the law, but do you know, I have _actually_ considered murder? Sometimes, when he's talking, I think about what it would feel like to take a swing at his head with my bat. It would be justifiable homicide. You could represent me; just name your retainer!"

- "You're exaggerating…"

- "I'm not! Connie, I'm begging you—literally, I'll get on my knees. You can be First Chair… You can have my office! Anything you want—just come home."

- "As tempting as the image of you groveling may be, my life is here now. Even if I wanted to go back, I can't. I have obligations. Besides, I'm still angry with you."

- "I'm sorry. I was out-of-line.

- "Yes, you were."

- "By the way, did you get my flowers?"

- "How could I miss them? You had two dozen roses delivered to the office … for everyone to see, including Hardin."

- "I try to be discreet, I really do."

- "I moved 3,000 miles away, and I still can't escape your antics."

- "You live for my antics, Connie. You're the unattainable goddess, and I'm your zealous suitor."

- "More like 'stalker.'"

- "Is the character assassination really necessary?"

- "You walked into that one."

- "You know, it's illegal to talk on a cell phone while you're driving, now."

- "Have you seen rush hour traffic in L.A.? My car is practically in park. Besides, you're on speaker."

- "I just remembered... I have to go wash my hair."

- "Oh, come on! Your feelings aren't _really_ hurt, are they?"

- "If I say 'yes', what happens?"

- "We'll be even. I'm mad at you, remember?"

- "Right…"

- "Oh, hey, I gotta go. Dekker's on the other line."

- "You can call him back later."

- "What if it's important?"

- "Are you saying that I'm not?"

- "I'm saying that I'll call you tomorrow."

- "I won't hold my breath."

- "I promise."

- "Well, in _that_ case…"

- "I gotta go!"

- "Connie?"

- "What?"

- "Nothing... Have a good night."

- "I miss you, too, Mike.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Btw, I have nothing against Fox News... but I feel like Mike would. :) <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I didn't feel like the story was complete. Plus, it's super fun to write conversations between these two. There will be one more part after this. To cover my butt, I don't own Mike, Connie, Dekker, or Ikea :) **_

* * *

><p>- "Consuela Rubirosa."<p>

- "Hello, _Consuela._"

- "It's a formality, _Michael_."

- "Guess what I'm doing."

- "Disclaimer: these calls are screened, so keep it work appropriate."

- "What-… Why would you even-…? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

- "Well, it _was_ a joke, but apparently it backfired. So, I'll start over. Hello, Mike, what are you doing?"

- "I'm unpacking some boxes in my swanky new office. You're my first official phone call as the acting Chief of the Special Victims Bureau."

- "Oh, wow… They put you in charge?"

- "Uh… You're forgetting that I was _your_ supervisor for three years."

- "We told you that to make you feel better. Everyone knew that I was _really_ the one running that show."

- "Christ, you're ornery today. Did someone not get her matcha shot this morning?"

- "Touché… Anyway, I'm very proud of you. You thought your life was over when I left… Look at you, now! You've got yourself a promotion and _the_ most coveted office in the entire building."

- "Yeah, well I'm not uncorking the champagne just yet. I've had more condolences than congrats. I'm starting to think that this was DA Ross' idea of a joke."

- "I was actually talking about the décor."

- "I feel like I need to purchase a powdered wig and a plume."

- "It's _cozy_, Mike. And, you'll do fine. You're passionate and dedicated, and honestly, I can't think of a job that fits you more perfectly."

- "Thank you, Connie. That means a lot to me. How are things between you and Dekker?"

- "Better. I'm so busy, though, that I don't have time to be offended by him."

- "Heavy case load?"

- "You could say that… I'm here all day, then I go home to a full house, where I'm expected to solve capers involving missing shoes and who ate the last of the albóndigas."

- "I have no idea what that is, but it sounds incredibly sexy."

- "Meatballs, Mike, and no…"

- "I have a confession to make."

- "Uh-oh."

- "You could read Ikea assembly instructions in Spanish, and I'd be completely enraptured."

- "Mike…"

- "Oh, right! Work appropriate."

- "Well, not only that, but… I don't know why I feel obligated to tell you this. I'll just say it, I guess... Mike, I'm sort of seeing someone."

- "…"

- "You there?"

- "Yeah, sorry, I thought for a minute I'd left something downstairs. So, you're seeing someone, you said? That's great, Connie! If you've got any pointers for balancing murder prosecution and dating, let me know. I could learn a thing or two."

- "Uh, no, not yet… Sorry."

- "Well, I'd better let you get back to work. Big Brother is listening, right?"

- "Yeah, probably. Hey, are…are we okay?"

- "'We'?"

- "You're one of my closest friends, Mike."

- "…so you've made clear."

- "What?"

- "Nothing… Look, I gotta go. I have a few more boxes to get through…"

- "Oh… Okay."

- "Don't work too hard. All work and no play is _my_ job."

- "Mike..."

- "Goodbye, Connie."


	3. Chapter 3

- "Special Victims Bureau: how may I direct your call?"

- "Mike Cutter, please."

- "One moment… I'm sorry; Mr. Cutter has left for the day. Can I take a message?"

- "No…that's okay. I'll try his cell. Thank you."

* * *

><p>- "<em>This is Mike Cutter. Please leave your name and any pertinent information, and I will return your call within 24 hours.<em>" *beeeeeeep*

- "Hey, Mike, it's Connie… I haven't heard from you in a while, and I was just wondering how you've been. How's the job treating you? Call me when you can… Bye."

* * *

><p>- "…<em>I will return your call within 24 hours.<em>" *beeeeeeep*

- "Hi, Mike, it's Connie…again. It looks like you're busy, but I'd love to hear from you. I'm getting a little homesick. The only person who laughs at my jokes out here is Detective Morales, and that's because he doesn't have the heart to tell me that they're awful. Anyway… Please, call me."

* * *

><p>- *beeeeeeep*<p>

- "Okay, look, I know that I deserve this. I hurt you. I'm sorry… But you're making _me_ feel like the stalker. I'm from La Mirada, Mike. You don't want to see the crazy I've managed to downplay for the past 10 years. Anyway, I…I miss you. I hope you'll call."

* * *

><p>- "Special Victims Bureau: how may I direct your call?"<p>

- "Can I speak to Mike Cutter, please?"

- "Mr. Cutter is in a meeting—can I take a message?"

- "Yes. Can you tell him that Connie called, that it's urgent?"

- "Is everything okay, ma'am? You sound very upset. I… I could send your call through, if it's an emergency."

- "No, that's okay, thank you."

* * *

><p>- *beeeeeeep*<p>

- "Mike… I _really_ need you to call me back. I need to hear your voice. Something _terrible_ has happened. Please, I really need you right-…*buzz buzz* *buzz buzz* Hello?"

- "Connie?"

- "M-Mike… Where have you _been_? I've been trying to reach you for…for weeks! I was just leaving you another message…"

- "Yeah, well, I've been busy feeling sorry for myself. I heard about your mother, Connie. Jesus, I… I don't even know what to say. I feel like a complete ass."

- "You don't have to say anything... Just listen. Mike, am I a horrible person for taking this as a hint that I should go back to New York?"

- "Connie-…"

- "My whole family is here, right now. The funeral was this morning. Even though I'm supposed to be grieving and remembering my mother for the strong, beautiful woman that she was, I'm angry at her. I feel… I feel so selfish and rotten for saying this, but I changed my _entire_ life for nothing!"

- "Connie-…"

- "I thought she was getting _better_, Mike. Then, she went to sleep one night, and she never woke up. Now, everything is in limbo—my life, my career, my family…the prospect of my _own_ family."

- "I wouldn't say that. What about the someone you've been seeing?"

- "He's long gone, Mike. I scared him off, like all of the others, and it looks like I'm headed down the same path with you..."

- "Connie, I'm more than willing to chat about this over the phone… but it looks a lot warmer inside. I'm on the front lawn, and the neighbors are starting to stare, not to mention the old guy on the porch, who I'm guessing is a relative."

...

Connie practically tumbled down the stairs, earning startled glares from her brothers. She flung open the front door and crossed the lawn to where Mike stood, still holding his cell phone to his ear. Their silhouettes were dark against the early evening backdrop of Los Angeles, the sun still peaking over the horizon. She threw her arms around Mike's neck, taking any and all measures to assure that he was really there. She pulled away and studied his face, a gentle dusk breeze whipping strands of her hair across her sunken cheekbones. "What are you doing here?"

"A friend needed me." He gestured at the car-lined street and driveway. "I would have been here earlier, but I was forced to circle the block a few times."

"I can't…believe…you're actually here. How…how did you know where to find me?"

"You're not the only one who's been busy making phone calls."

"I don't deserve this…"

"You're probably right, and I shouldn't be here. I lied to my boss to get a few days off, and I've left my team of maverick ADAs in charge of several demanding cases. It's almost guaranteed that when I get back to New York, I'll be in more than one doghouse. That doesn't matter, though, because right now, the person I care about most in the world is hurting. I'm turning off my phone, and I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago." He brushed a defiant tear from the top of her lips and kissed her.

_**AN: I wanted romance... so sue me :) **_


End file.
